Jeff VS Gideon
by FavesFanfics
Summary: Jeff the Gnome VS. 'Lil Gideon, the final fight over Mabel. Who will win? Find out.
1. Attack of the Lovers

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Grunkle Stan was overcharging people with his "Mystery", Soos was cleaning up, Wendy was reading magazines at the counter, Dipper was deeply engrossed in his "3" book, while Mabel was wandering around the Shack, bored.

"Grunkle Stan" Mabel whined, inturrupting his tour. "I'm bored. Can we, like, do something?"

Stan was a bit annoyed by her appearance. "Get out of here, you little twerp."

"But Grunkle Stan!"Mabel continued.

"But Grunkle Stan nothing!" He started to shout.

Grunkle Stan warned the costumers. "I'll hurry up! I just need to get this thing out the way.!" He leaned over to Mabel. "Look, i'll leave them at the gift shop" he started to sound more annoyed "And i'll deal with you later!"

Mabel sighed. "Fine, i'll shut up and see what Dipper's up to..." She walked away. "...geez, he can get mad so EASILY!" She mumbled to herself.

Dipper was reading about fights between mystical creatures when Mabel appeared. "Hey bro! How are you doing?"

Dipper started telling Mabel about what he was reading "Hey Mabel..."

"_Here we go again..._" Mabel thought.

Dipper continued on. "Did you know if two mystical creatures start a fight it turns into the most catastrophic fight of all time? It even says some people get killed! Or at least in fights between forest creatures and phsycic masterminds..."

"I came up here to see what your were doing, not be back in school..." Mabel complained

Dipper looked suspiciously at her. "Um... Mabel? Are you feeling right?"

Mabel shot up. "Yeah, yeah, of course! Why?"

Dipper explained "Well, it's just... you seem a little more... um, complain-y today. I mean, I heard your conversation with you and Stan!"

Mabel gasped. "Why were you eavesdropping!"

Dipper laughed. "Well it's always fun to listen to a conversation with Grunkle Stan! It was hilarious when he tore open his shirt to reveal his chest hair, as gross as that was."

"Well, yeah, that was pretty disgusting..." Mabel agreed.

All of a sudden, they heard stomping outside!

"What the...?" Dipper questioned. He looked out the window, he saw the giant Gnome Monster from the beginning of summer!

"Mabel!" Dipper heard Jeff the Gnome scream from atop the monster. "I'm back for you, my love!"

Dipper looked at Mabel. "Uh, Mabel, I think you want to see this..."

Mabel got more worried. "What? Is Grunkle Stan streaking again?"

Dipper looked a bit disgusted. "Uh, no, worse..."

"What could be worse than...?" Mabel saw what was outside the window. "Oh..."

Jeff was glorified to see his love again! "Mabel, my love!" He had the monster kneel by the window so Jeff was in view "I've come to take you back!

Mabel was agitated. "I said no! I'm not taking you back!"

Jeff started to get mad as well. "Well then I have no choice!"

"Uh oh" Mabel swallowed her gum.

The giant Gnome-made hand smashed through the attic. Right when it was about to grab Jeff's love, something was stopping it. A force, kind of.

"Back off!" A familiar voice said. But the 50-foot Gnome was in the way to see who it was. "She's mine!" Dipper knew exactly who it was. He knew from the angry tone in his voice.

"Gideon." Dipper whispered. He knew that little nut would get revenge someday. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

"What'd you say?" Asked Mabel.

All of a sudden, the Gnome Monster was forced away, crashing into the forest, exploding into a million tiny gnomes, and they could also see Shmebulock eventually puking a rainbow. In the dust, Mabel saw a familiar figure.

Mabel gasped in horror. "Gideon!" She screamed! She had an anxiety attack! "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. This is bad, this is bad!"

"What's so bad about it? Wasn't this your dream?" Dipper said sarcastically. "I thought you always wanted boys fighting over you!"

Mabel was a little releived from the bright side. "Yeah, but I thought i'd LIKE both of them!"

"Good point." Dipper agreed.

"I don't like you anymore, Gideon!" She screamed out the window. "I thought we cleared this up a couple weeks ago!"

Gideon was pissed. She let him down, and now there's a bunch of yahoos trying to take her away! Gideon forced them away. "Mabel Pines!" He yelled with great anger. "You let me down, and now your gonna BE with me, whether you LIKE it or NOT!"

Jeff was seething with anger. Now there was this big-haired freak trying to get his way with her so he couldn't!"Oh no you don't!" He bellowed. "She's out Gnome Queen!"

"Oh you wanna dance, your freaking retards!" Gideon yelled forcefully. "You'll get to dance!"

"Oh it's on!" A pissed-off Gideon yelled.

The two charged at eat other!

"Oh, god..." Mabel said, staring out the window. She went for a place to hide.


	2. It Takes 2 To Tango

Mabel was freaking out. "What am I gonna do!"

Dipper tried calming her down, but failed. She ran out of the attic and went running down the basement.

"Hey, honey." Stan said as he passed her. He was done with his tour and out of his "Man of Mystery" getup. Mabel quickly passed by without saying a word. "God... what's HER problem?"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Mabel was starting to become insane. But she wanted to see the fight real bad. She got so curious, so she went outside to peek. They were already hot on each other.

Gideon started attacking the Gnomes 1 by 1. Then he started to choke some by force. A couple died.

Mabel was pretty sure Gideon would win. She started to get pretty freaked out by this.

The Gnomes figured they were screwed, so they devised a plan. The rest made a giant fist that was air-tight, and couldn't be stopped by anything, but it could only make a fist with so many gnomes.

Gideon started to get scared.

The Gnome Fist charged at Gideon, while Gideon tried to get away as best as he could. It eventually caught up and attacked the Pissed Psychic. Gideon received a bloody nose. He wiped the blood and charged.

Mabel stood there, her mouth hanging in horror.

Dipper found her. "What's happening? Did anyone die yet? Did anyone else puke rainbows? How's Shebulock doing? Is anyone bleeding? Did anyon-"

Mabel cut him off. "Dipper shut up!" She obviously started getting agitated again.

"God, i'm sorry." He apologized.

Mabel sighed "It's okay, it's just all of this is happening at once...

Dipper saw Gideon's nose. "Oh, yeah, Gideon's bleeding."

Sometimes Dipper can have a one-track mind.

Mabel was worrying about what would happen afterward. Who would date her? Would she be stuck being the gnome queen?

Dipper was hearing Mabel worry. "Mabel, stop worrying so much. Let's just cross the bridge when we get to it."

"Easy for you to say!" Mabel shouted. "YOU don't have to worry about being in a relationship for weirdos! YOU don't have to worry about people getting killed over you!"

Dipper replied "Well I did date that one freakjob girl in 3rd Grade..."

Mabel Agreed "Well, yeah... but that's besides the point!" She went back into the basement to cry to herself.

Dipper felt sad for himself. He went into the direction of his room to be stopped by Grunkle Stan.

"Why's everyone been a sad sack lately?" He asked.

Dipper coudn't stop stuttering. Grunkle Stan got curious. "Erm... does this have anything to do with the big fight outside?"

"Yes." Dipper admitted weakly.

Stan saw who was fighting. "Gideon." He scoffed. Then he walked away, mumbling about Gideon, supposedly.

Meanwhile, outside the battle was still on with Gideon suffering a broken leg. And only a measly 37 Gnomes were left. Most of then were wounded. They stumbled towards Gideon after started gnawing him.

Gideon could feel the Gnomes' pointy teeth breaking away at his bones. So he used every ounce of energy to push ALL the Gnomes away from him, with the severe impact killing them. Only 24 Gnomes were left, but in the condition Gideon was in, they had a chance.

Gideon was ready to drop down and die already, but even thought he was in a mangled, bloody, beaten-up condition, he was still willing to fight for Mabel.

"She's MINE!" He yelled as he got up.

Jeff was almost dead. A single punch could knock him out for a while, so instead, he ordered the Gnomes to do whatever he wanted to. Luckily, he's a fantastic war leader. "His position is down!" He shouted. "Attack with all your might!"

The Gnomes charged at full speed, while Gideon was ready to face his fate. But he didn't feel anything. Instead, they were all floating in midair, unable to move. Gideon inally figured out what was happening.


	3. The Final Countdown

His new amulet got a mind of it's own! Gideon had no power over it. The amulet forced the Gnomes to the ground, which some died on impact. Only 13 were left.

All the Gnomes tried to get Gideon, but his amulet kept forcing them away. Gideon was tired. He was weak. He had no power. He tried to catch his breath.

Mabel was done with her self-regret. She went to watch the fight. She d idn't see much. Gideon was catching his breath, while the Gnomes were standing there.

Gideon was just breathing in and out.

In and out.

Then he stopped breathing.

Everyone gasped.

He dropped to the ground.

It took everyone a second to realize what was happening.

Gideon Charles Gleeful was dead.

The Gnomes has win.

And Mabel went to go get Dipper to see.

"Woah! That's just... woah!" Dipper said in shock.

There we silence. Then the Gnomes celebrated! A few died of the excitement. So Jeff and his 5 men left found and appproached Mabel. "My dearest Mabel." Jeff said. "Will you take me in holy matranom-matraMONY! Geez, not again. Yeah, you know the question."

"Jeff..." Mabel started.

Jeff started to look depressed."I know, you don't want me."

"Yes... look, i'm sorry it's just..." Mabel confirmed.

"Say no more!" Jeff said. "I guess we have no choice..." He started to leave.

Mabel looked releived and slightly worried at the same time.

Dipper just stood there by the doorway, looking unsure.

Jeff held out a knife. "...have no choice than to MURDER you!"

Mabel gasped "What!"

Dipper guarded her. "No! You can't do this to my sister!"

Jeff had a straight look on his face. "Then I guess we have to kill you first.

Dipper noticed the condition he was in. He had a plan. He whispered to Mabel said plan.

Mabel nodded. Dipper's plan was a go.

Mabel ran around the yard. The Gnomes followed her with the knife. Dipper snuck up behind them. He knocked the knife out of Jeff's hand. You could see the gleam of fear in Jeff's eye. Dipper lifted up his foot.

He stomped on Jeff.

He splattered everywhere, blood, guts, organs, a couple bones, ect.

Mabel screamed. She even threw up.

Dipper started beating up the other gnomes, killing them in one punch.

"Thanks, Dipper!" Mabel said.

"Oh, it was no problem!" Dipper replied.

They walked into the house when Grunkle Stan saw the gonig up into the attic. He saw them covered in blood and dirt. "Oh my god!" He screamed. "What happened!"

Dipper looked up at Stan."Gideon died."

Stan faced back to the TV. "Kids are weird..." he mumbled.

As soon as the kids went upstairs, Stan got this evil grin on his face. He dialed Buddy Gleeful's number, and told him about his son.

Upstairs, Dipper and Mabel were talking about what happened. After that, the two laughed for a while.

"Well, now i'm traumatized!" Mabel said after the laughter died down.

Dipper had to agree. "Well, let's just go to bed, and try our best to cope with the nightmares."

"Ok!" Mabel agreed.

And so they did.

**The End!(I'm sorry if the ending was a bit too cheerful, but don't they laugh it off at the end of (almost)everything?)  
**


End file.
